hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic hurricane season (Sandy156)
The 2022 Atlantic hurricane season was the least active season since 1983, featuring only six named storms, of which two became hurricanes and none became major hurricanes. Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2022 till:05/11/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/07/2022 till:25/07/2022 color:TD text:One (TD) from:04/08/2022 till:06/08/2022 color:TS text:Alex (TS) from:20/08/2022 till:24/08/2022 color:C1 text:Bonnie (C1) from:08/09/2022 till:11/09/2022 color:TS text:Colin (TS) from:17/09/2022 till:23/09/2022 color:C2 text:Danielle (C2) from:22/09/2022 till:24/09/2022 color:TS text:Earl (TS) from:03/10/2022 till:04/10/2022 color:TD text:Seven (TD) from:24/10/2022 till:25/10/2022 color:TS text:Fiona (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2022 till:31/07/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:31/08/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:30/09/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:31/10/2022 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Storms Tropical Depression One Tropical Storm Alex A tropical low formed in the open Atlantic in late-July, gradually organizing and moving west. It has enough organization for the NHC to designate it as Tropical Depression Two late on August 4. It was slow to intensify, situated in slightly cooler waters and moderate wind shear. It then intensified into a tropical storm late on August 5, the first one of the season, and was named Alex. It remained a weak storm, peaking at winds of up to 40 mph (65 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 1001 mbar (hPa) before it made landfall in North Carolina on August 6. It weakened to a tropical depression and then dissipated late in the day. Alex caused minor damage to the Carolinas, and caused 2 indirect deaths in North Carolina from trees falling. No direct deaths were reported. Hurricane Bonnie Tropical Storm Colin Hurricane Danielle Tropical Storm Earl Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Storm Fiona Storm names The following list of names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2022. There were no names retired this year; thus, the same list will be used again in the 2028 season. This was the same list used in the 2016 season, with the exceptions of Martin and Owen, which replaced Matthew and Otto, respectively. However, due to the low activity, those names weren’t used this year. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2022 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:Below Average Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Sandy156’s creations Category:2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Seasons with no majors